Daydreaming
by janit3443
Summary: When three twenty-somethings get mixed up with the Winchesters at a Halloween party, it's bound to be hell of a time. Literally and figuratively. (Rated T for Language, may go up later) No specific season/timeline position


_**~Daydreaming~**_

 _When three twenty-somethings get mixed up with the Winchesters at a Halloween party, it's bound to be hell of a time. Literally and figuratively._

"Come on, it's not that bad!" Joss whined.

"Yeah, well it's not that great, either..." Kayla muttered.

"And there's no cute guys here, either!" said Caroline.

"Okay, so it's not perfect," Jocelyn huffed, "But it's pretty fun. I mean, there's games all over, and free drinks?" She took a sip of her DrPepper for dramatic effect, "And when was the last time we hung out together? It was easily before school started. It's been way too long!" The other two looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

The twenty-something year olds were gathered around a small, flaky white wrought iron table, watching the other local residents who had happily attended the town-hosted Halloween party.

"Look, that guy isn't half bad on the eyes!" Joss said to them, pointing towards a guy of similar age to them in a fake police uniform.

Kayla snorted. "Cop. That's kinky. You want him to cuff you to your mmph-" Joss clamped her hand over the auburn-haired girl's mouth before she could continue.

"That's enough from the peanut gallery!" She stated playfully. Caroline giggled while Kayla glared and made to bite the brunette.

"Unless they look like Dean or Lucifer, I'm not interested." Kayla stated once her mouth was released. "Or maybe Damon Salvatore. That'd work too. Mmm yes..."

"Ew no. Definitely has to be Sam." Caroline said. Joss rolled her eyes at the two.

"Definitely not! Needs to be a blue-eyed angel baby!" She said, smiling innocently.

"I think you mean a blue-eyed red robot." Kayla corrected teasingly. Joss shrugged agreeably, nodding.

"Doll." Caroling stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh my god. No! Action figure. For the love of Primus!" Joss cried out.

"It's a doll." "Yup. Definitely dolls." Kayla and Caroline teased.

"I hate you two so much right now." Joss grumbled, burying her face into her palm.

"What are you again? Slutty magician?" Caroline asked.

"Zatanna! I'm freaking Zatanna! Daughter of Zutara?! Come on!" Joss cried out again.

"Well I dunno! As long as you show off your legs and your nice ass, I don't care if you're dressed up as Michelle Obama!" Kayla said, grinning.

"She has a point about your ass." Caroline muttered under her breath.

Joss slapped a hand back to her forehead.

"I'm Zatanna. Caroline is Alice from Madness Returns-" "I know hers!" Kayla interrupted, "And you're...whatever you call this..." Joss said, trailing off.

"I'm the Siren! I made it up myself!" Kayla stated proudly. She wore a black cocktail dress that came down to just above her knees, with pieces of lace that hung down unevenly to mid-calf, and studded knee-high combat boots. Her auburn hair had been done up in a pair of pigtails with thick curls. Her makeup on one side was done beautifully, near that of a supermodel. On the other side however, she looked as if she'd been massacred. She had a "Glasgow smile" and dark red on her neck as if she'd been nearly decapitated, and there were fake cuts and bruises all over her face and neck and the bare parts of her chest and one shoulder.

"...if you say so..?" Joss muttered. "Aaaanyways, uhh... Oh hey, he's kinda cute!" She said, pointing at a guy dressed in steampunk with a thick mustache.

"Gonna ride that 'stache?" Kayla asked, grinning Cheshire.

"OH MY GOD!" Joss shrieked. A handful of people turned and stared at the trio questioningly.

"I hate you. I hate you _so much_ right now!" She hissed, ducking her head down. "You guys could at least _try_ looking for some attractive guys. Like half the damned town is here!"

Kayla shrugged and looked around. Caroline sipped quietly at her can of vanilla Coke.

"How about him?!" Kayla said suddenly, pointing at a tall, lean guy who was wearing jeans, boots, and a darkly colored flannel with a jacket over it. Joss picked her head up, and her jaw dropped.

"Caroline, look at him! He's, like, a spot-on look alike! He's practically Sam freaking Winchester!" Joss whisper-shouted excitedly. The raven-haired Alice looked up and gawked at the guy.

"I dare you to go kiss him!" Joss whispered loudly, snickering.

"What?!" Caroline squawked, "No way!"

"Oh come on! He looks _just like_ Sam! You know you want to!" Joss crooned to her.

"No! Not a chance!" She said.

"Five bucks?"

"Twenty." Caroline returned.

"Ten?"

"Twenty." Caroline and Kayla replied in sync. Joss groaned and looked in her inner breast pocket.

"Fine." She hissed, pulling a twenty out of her tuxedo "Now go!"

Caroline looked over the bill in her hand, flipping it over in her hands repeatedly, considering it with an intense gaze. And then, standing up hesitantly and finishing off her vanilla Coke, she finally left the trio's table.

X~X~X

"Okay Caroline! We're just going to walk right up to him, grab his jacket… And kiss him…" She said, trying to steel herself. She was slowly picking her way through the crowd of people.

The Sam lookalike stood in an archway, looking awkward and out of place. Caroline found herself feeling similarly awkward with each step. Before she knew it, she stood in front of him, staring up at him expectantly.

"Uhh… Hi…" He said. She jumped slightly, startled by his voice. and then smiled at him. "Hi." She replied, and stared at him awkwardly for a moment, before saying suddenly, "Okay, so you look a lot like Sam from Supernatural and I think that's really awesome and you're really hot and-" Without warning, she grabbed his jacket, pulled him down a bit and smashed their mouths together. "Sam"'s eyes flashed in surprise and he grunted softly. Suddenly releasing him, Caroline smiled, uttered a quick thanks, and without warning, darted off into the crowd.

X~X~X

When finally the dark haired girl found her way back to the white table, her two friends began cheering for her. She rolled her eyes at the two girls.

"You guys suck so much." Caroline said to them, laughing as she sat down.

"Hey, you're the one who took the money!" Joss cried, continuing to laugh, "You're like a secondhand prostitute!"

"Secondhand?! What are you trying to say? I'm a slut?!" Caroline squawked.

"What? Oh! No! I meant, like, second person. Middle man. Woman. Because I paid you to be with some other person. You know what I mean!" Joss said.

"Not in the slightest!" Kayla laughed.

"Well- ugh! Whatever." Joss scoffed playfully.

"ANYWAYS! That guy brought new meaning to twin and lookalike. He looks even more like Sam up close! Like, holy shit! He was a freaking spitting image, from the jacket with the flannel underneath to the wavy hair to the hazel-green eyes!" Caroline explained.

"Huh… Well no shit." Muttered Joss, "He looked pretty spot on, but your description makes him sound like the real thing." She said very seriously, staring determinedly at her two closest friends. Caroline and Kayla stared at her for a few moments quietly. A grin slowly crept into Jocelyn's face despite her best efforts, and Caroline snorted softly. The three soon burst into a fit of giggles.

Finally regaining their composure, the three resumed their immobile hunt for attractive men.

"Hey guys, was it just me or did he look like…" Kayla trailed off, watching a guy dressed up in a full cowboy getup march by. He'd given them all long looks as he walked by and even winked at the eldest girl.

"Ooh ride 'em cowgirl!" Caroline teased.

"You know what they say, don't you? Save a horse, ride a cowboy!" Joss said, bursting into laughter.

"No, I-"

"What, you can make inappropriate jokes about guys and we can't?"

"It's not that!" Kayla snapped, "He- he looked a lot like… A lot like Dean." She mumbled.

"Kayla, don't be crazy. You're just letting this Sam thing go to your head." Caroline said to the auburn-haired girl. Kayla looked at the ravenette hesitantly, then looked away, again searching for the cowboy amidst the crowds.

"Yeah, I guess…" She finally muttered after a long pause.

The trio became awkwardly quiet for a while, unsure how to continue. But after a bit, conversations resumed. "How's work?" "How's your man?" "Any cute guys prospected in the near future?" Such small talk went on until a comfortable silence fell over the three.

"Hey, is it just me or are those two staring at us?" Joss said suddenly, breaking the silence. The other two girls followed their youngest friend's gaze.

"That's-" Kayla started.

"Sam." Said Caroline.

"And Frontierland Dean." Joss finished. The three girls shared startled looks for a moment.

"Time to go!" Joss announced quietly but firmly.

"Agreed." Kayla said.

"Oh definitely." Caroline muttered, standing up.

Joss hooked her arms through those of her best friends, and pulled them away from the table swiftly. Looking over her shoulder, Caroline caught the stare of the Sam look-a-like for a moment.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Joss ordered hushedly, tugging at her friend's arm, "I wanna get out of these fishnets."

"And away from the Winchesters?" Kayla asked teasingly.

"Yeah, kinda." Joss muttered.

"I think you're just jealous because those guys didn't have a Castiel with them." Kayla prodded. She and Caroline laughed.

"Oh yeah, totes. Because it would totally be the first time that everyone around me got a cutie and I didn't." Joss replied, pouting slightly though it was said in good nature.

A guy brushed roughly past Kayla, his shoulder slamming hers.

"Hey! Watch where-" Kayla started to snarl at the man, but lost the words on her tongue as she turned to him. "Cas..." She breathed out, watching the tan trenchcoat flare out behind him with his brisk pace.

"What'd you say?" Caroline asked. Joss finally released their arms once they were a few blocks away.

"Uh, nothing. Talking to myself." Kayla muttered.

Caroline shrugged and pranced ahead of the other two girls, dancing along the sidewalk carelessly.

"You sure you're okay?" Joss asked, taking Kayla's arm and stopping her, "You look like you saw a ghost."

Kayla looked at her friend hesitantly, contemplating the possible results of telling Joss what'd just happened.

"It's just... As we were leaving, some guy bumped into me. I turned to yell at him and..." She trailed off.

Joss leaned in, tilting her head.

"You turned to yell at him and what? Did the ghost of Christmas past come out and tell you to change your ways?" Joss asked teasingly.

"It was Cas." Kayla deadpanned. Joss froze, her green eyes flashing. "Castiel bumped into me. Black hair, blue eyes, rough stubble. Tan trench coat? It was definitely him. It was definitely Castiel. It had to be..." Kayla muttered, trailing off. Jocelyn shifted, her skin crawling.

"We need to get home." Joss said softly, redirecting the conversation, "It's getting late." Kayla's gaze shifted to the ground and she nodded dejectedly.

The pair turned and continued to walk. But instantly, they realized something was wrong. The street was quiet. No cars drove by, and there was no one else on the sidewalks.

"Caroline?" Joss called out. Even the weak sound of the community party's distant music seemed to have stopped. The two girls spun around, looking for their ravenette friend.

"Caroline?! Caroline!" Joss shouted, "Where are you?!" She turned to the auburn-haired Kayla. "Come on. She's probably hiding up there, waiting to jump out at us or something." Joss said hesitantly, fearing the innumerable possibilities of the "or something."

The youngest and eldest of the trio continued to walk down the street, feeling increasingly wary of every alleyway and alcove.

"I don't like this." Kayla muttered.

"Me either. It's creepy as fuck out here." Joss replied.

"Where'd you park the car again?" Kayla asked. Jocelyn paused, looking around.

"Uhm, right up there." She said, pointing by the intersection ahead, "It's right around that corner."

"She must've gone to the car while we were talking, right?" Kayla offered. Jocelyn nodded, though her hesitance was growing and she was becoming increasingly anxious with each step.

"Caroline!" Joss shouted again when they were within sight of the car. She plucked the keys from inside her tuxedo, and hit the unlock button on her remote. The dome light inside lit up, highlighting the tan interior of her red Blazer.

"She's not there." Joss stated, panic creeping into her voice.

"Where the hell did she go then?" Kayla said helplessly. Joss spun around, narrowing her eyes and squinting at the many shadows under nearby store overhangs.

"What should we do?" Kayla asked, breaking Joss's intense quiet. The youngest looked at her friend.

"We have two options. Call the police, and have them tell us we have to wait 24 hours to report a missing person." Joss grumbled.

"Or?" Kayla asked insistently. Their eyes met for a moment. "Oh hell no! No. No! Nuh-uh. This is a Supernatural episode waiting to happen! No!" Kayla squawked, taking a few steps back from the Zatanna-dressed girl.

"I have my Mag-lite and a buck knife in the car..?" Joss offered to her friend.

"No. Nope. Not happening." Kayla said, folding her arms determinedly.

"Fine. You can sit in the car then."

"What?! HELL NO. NO. NO WAY, JOSÉ." Kayla shouted. Joss threw her arms out frustratedly, huffing a breath out. Kayla looked back and forth between her exhaustively anxious friend, and said friend's innocent little Chevy SUV.

"...I want to carry the knife." Kayla finally stated, deciding. Joss nodded, breathing a sigh of relief.

The two pulled their according weapons from the vehicle. Joss threw her top hat into the back seat, and then pulled a small flashlight from the door pocket.

"Here. In case we have to split up." Joss said, holding the flashlight out to the auburnette. Kayla swallowed hard and accepted the black mini-Maglite nervously.

Locking the doors of the S10 once more, the pair of girls headed back to where they'd last seen their friend.

"She couldn't have gone too far." Kayla muttered as they walked slowly down the first alleyway. Joss snorted.

"I think you're highly underestimating Caroline's propensity to wander. She could probably end up in Boston if you let her walk around by herself for long enough." Joss said, forcing a laugh.

Kayla shrugged at first but then nodded to herself. As the girls reached the end of their first alleyway, they realized with growing apprehension, that the alleyway went in two opposite directions.

"We are so boned." Joss muttered under her breath, "Okay. I'll go left, you go right." Kayla nodded hesitantly and pulled out the mini flashlight.

"Here goes." Joss said to herself, turning and starting her journey down the alley. At the far end, she could see where the alley met up with the street. A little before that, a new branch of the alley split off.

The youngest shined her flashlight all over, occasionally up at the windows and fire escapes overhead. Reaching the mouth of the branch, Joss groaned quietly.

"Fuck me. Fuck my life." She hissed. Marching out to the street, she looked up and down the sidewalk with fingers crossed. But her longtime friend wasn't there. Returning to the mouth of the alleyway, Joss stared down the far other end, tempted to call out to her other best friend. But Kayla had already disappeared into another branch, the reflections of her flashlight faint at the end of that alley.

Joss looked down the alley and started down it slowly. Unlike the last two, this alley was narrow, little more than 8 feet wide, and it was pitch black except for a single light a hundred feet down.

Joss shone her light back and forth, becoming skittish.

"Fuck, this is creepy." She hissed. Just 20 feet from the light, she paused, looking over her shoulder hesitantly.

"Just broke the first rule of Slender." She muttered.

A pair of arms shot out from a pitch black corner, grabbing the magician's arm and yanking. Joss's Mag-lite clattered to the ground, the bulb cracking and sacrificing her to the mercy of the infinitely dark alley.

The man grabbed her shoulder and used her momentum to slam her, face first, into the brick wall. She grunted and cried out weakly when he grabbed her head and slammed her into the wall again.

Joss heard the familiar ziiiip! of a zip tie, and felt it cinch tight around her wrist. She yelped and tried to elbow him in the nose, but he was faster. He grabbed her arm and twisted it around, zipping a second tie around her other wrist.

Yanking her off the wall, he spun her around so that he stood against the wall, holding her back against his chest. He clamped a hand over her mouth and dug the tip of a knife into her chest, just above her heart.

"Don't scream. Don't move." He ordered. Joss let out a strangled, humiliating whimper, tears quickly taking her vision and trickling down her cheeks.

'Oh Primus. I'm gonna die. This is how I'm gonna die. Raped and murdered in an alleyway. This was supposed to be a Supernatural episode, not Law and Order SVU. Please god don't let this happen.' She thought to herself, quivering in the man's grip.

He shoved her forward with his body, keeping the knife and his hand on her.

"Move. Towards the light." He commanded, turning her towards a small lamp at a corner farther down the alley. There was a metal roll-up door next to the light, and across from it, tucked into the corner was a dumpster.

'When he's done carving me up, he's gonna throw my body in that dumpster. ...this isn't how it's supposed to end.'

The pair moved awkwardly, like a crab trying to walk straight forward instead of sideways.

There was movement near the corner, and as they slowly approached it, another man rounded the corner of the building.

'OH HELL NO.'

There was a body draped over this man's shoulder, a lacy black cocktail dress covering the girl's legs.

Joss whimpered again.

"Not a Vetala." Said the man. He sounded oddly like-

He stepped forward, into the glow of the lamp. The fluorescent light shown sharp edges over his face, revealing him to be none other than Sam Winchester. He dropped the eldest girl to the ground suddenly. She grunted, her arms flailing awkwardly, as they were duct taped together at the wrist. Her mouth was also taped, so in place of spitting numerous insults and curses at him, she sufficed for glaring venomously at him.

"This one either." Said the man behind Jocelyn, shoving her forward. She stumbled and tripped, landing on the asphalt next to her friend. Looking up at the man, she glared up at him and bared her teeth.

"What the fuck, Dean?!" She snarled.

Both brothers jerked.

"How do you know who I am?" Dean said astounded, stepping forward threateningly, his leather duster sweeping dramatically with the movement. Joss cringed and pulled her legs up.

"Uh..! I don't!" She looked around, brows furrowed and met Kayla's gaze with a look of _Help me!_ Kayla tilted her head, her eyes flashing. ' _What the hell am I supposed to do?!_ '

"You, uhh... You just really look like a Dean. Y'know, you got that... Y'know, that kind of face! Right? Doesn't he look like a Dean to you?" She pleaded to Kayla. The brothers turned to Kayla, focusing on her her like a pair of hawks.

The auburnette stared at her brunette friend with wide eyes, feeling as though she'd been thrown under the bus. Kayla shrugged, then nodded, humming a muffled yes.

The Winchesters glared down at the two girls, and Dean crossed his arms in disbelief.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Sam asked rather teasingly. Joss blushed, struggling to hold a poker face.

"Uhm, it would be greatly appreciated." Joss mumbled shyly, anxiously. Kayla rolled her eyes and dropped her head, wanting to slap her hand to her forehead.

"So what do we do with them?" Sam inquired.

"Let us go?" Joss chirped, forcing a big, bright grin.

"Not in your dreams, kid." Dean grumbled. Joss glared at him and pouted.

"Mm m-mh hm m mhh!" Said the eldest girl. Sam rolled his eyes and reached down, finally pulling the tale off of Kayla's mouth.

"Try again?"

"Pull the tape off of my mouth." Kayla repeated, "I think you should take us with you." Dean huffed with annoyance.

"No, wait wait wait! We can be useful! We're hunters!" Joss exclaimed. Both Winchesters threw their heads back and laughed.

"We are?" Kayla whispered to the brunette.

"Shush!" Joss hissed back at her. "We are!" Joss continued to tell them. "Salt and burn a corpse. Silver for shapeshifters, werewolves, and Vetala. Demons have black, red, and yellow eyes. Angels need permission to enter a vessel! We're hunters!"

"Yeah, and I'm Donald Trump." Dean replied sarcastically, grabbing the younger girl's arm and hauling her to her feet. Sam followed suit, pulling Kayla to her feet as well.

"Well, you asked for it." Joss muttered. Taking a deep breath, she let out an ear shattering scream, and rammed her elbow into his ribs, also smashing her heel down into the top of his boot.

Kayla jerked back, leaned down and headbutted the taller Sam in the kidney.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cried out, releasing the younger of the two girls. Joss ran for all she was worth, letting out another full lung of bloody murder scream.

"Dean!" Sam cried out, having latched back onto the auburnette girl and struggling to hang onto her. The elder brother recovered from the attack and lunged forward, chasing the younger woman down the alley.

X~X~X

"Let me out! You fuckers, let me out!" Joss screamed from the trunk, beating on the inside of the rear fenders and trunk lid.

Kayla sat in the back seat, staring out the window of the Impala, watching the Winchesters. They had picked up Joss's Blazer and were now pulling it to pieces in an abandoned parking lot.

The eldest girl watched a hoodie flutter through the air from the opened back door.

And then a notebook.

A drawstring backpack.

A pair of light blue jeans.

Her black purse.

Kayla's eyes flashed and she jerked up.

"Dean, there's nothing in here!" Sam shouted, struggling with his long legs to climb out of the back seat. Dean sat in the back of the SUV with the tailgate up, digging through a milkcrate.

"There's gotta be something!" Snarled the elder brother, "How else would they know who we are? People don't just _know_ us, and they clearly _aren't_ hunters."

Kayla huffed and rolled her eyes.

"You're wasting your time!" She shouted through the window. Dean's head jerked up and he glared at her. Joss beat against the back seat from within the trunk.


End file.
